I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to motor operated valves, and more particularly, to an electronic reversible motor operated valve assembly adapted to be controlled by a two-wire switch.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Competition in the manufacture and sale of motor operated valves is very intense, with the result that the industry is constantly striving to reduce the cost of manufacture and installation of such motor operated valves.
In many commercial applications, it is desirable to utilize a reversible motor operated valve having separate forward and reverse motors or motor windings capable of powering or pivoting a valve member into both open and closed positions. Heretofore, in order to control or alternately energize the forward and reverse motor windings, a valve assembly including a three-wire switch, or a two-wire switch supplemented by additional contacts and a relay, has been required.
This invention is concerned with this general area, and has among its objects to provide an electronic reversible motor operated valve assembly which is durable and economical to manufacture, and which can be controlled by a relatively inexpensive two-wire switch without requiring the use of additional contacts and a relay.
This invention also has among its objects to provide a valve assembly of the type described which can also be utilized to control or switch a relatively large auxiliary load without requiring the use of an additional power relay.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electronic reversible motor operated dual valve assembly including two valve assemblies of the type described, and which can be controlled by a three-wire switch.